MFC: THE FANFIC ECKS DEE DIRECTORS CUT
by OG Mudbone
Summary: LAST TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z NOTHING HAPPENED


MFC: THE FANFIC ECKS DEE DIRECTORS CUT

One day Kappun was sitting at home writing a shitty fanfic when suddenly MIKE MOTHER FUCKING CHANG burst through the wall and said YO MAN YOU NEED TO GET A SIX PACK! Kappun said fuck you mike chang I don't need a six pack. Mike Chang then whipped out his after burn fuel and then came in it and said YO KAPPUN HAVE SOME AFTER BURN FUEL! but before MIKE CHANG could throw it at KAPPUN, CALEB HART came crashing in through KAPPUN'S window and punched MIKE CHANG in the dick then threw him out the window. CALEB said KAPPUN WE GOTTA GO TAKE SOME ROIDS...I MEAN WORK OUT! then CALEB picked up KAPPUN and backwards long jumped to the gym. At the gym they saw ZEROTHEHIDEN. ZERO decided that he was bored as shit so he took a spoon...and threw it to the man standing next to him, who was JARVITZ, JARVITZ then said WHAT THE FUCK WE NEED TO GET THE MFC together and go to AGDQ! FAG FAG FAG NIGGERS NIGGERS NIGGERS! for some fucking reason ZERO thought that was a good idea so he agreed with JARVITZ. However they never actually fucking did it and they went their own ways. JARVITZ decided to go fap into some spoons and see how many things he could do with the cum filled spoons after he had fapped into them. He then wrote a book about it titled "I CAME IN A SPOON: THE JARVITZ STORY" the book sold over 20 Million copies wordwide and then had a movie adaptation. NOW BACK TO CALEB AND GARRETT I MEAN KAPPUN XD. Caleb and Kappun were done taking roids...I mean working out and Caleb got a call from his Dad telling him to go home and whip out his dick on stream so Caleb left. Kappun was just standing in the gym with nothing to do when YOSHIPRO101 just fucking rammed a fucking Jeep into the gym and came crashing through which sent the whole gym crashing to the ground. KAPPUN, now roided as hell managed to survive. YOSHIPRO said, HI KAPPUN do you want to go watch all 12 SAKURA TRICK episodes 12 times in a row! KAPPUN said, SURE M8! Yoshipro and Kappun went off to watch the show. But back at the rekt gym DAMAGAK emerged from the rubble and said I NEED TO SEE SAKURA TRICK, I'VE HEARD FANTASTIC THINGS ABOUT IT! Damagak then got on a YUZU and rode it to the movie theatre that Yoster and Kappun had taken over. Damagak then went into the room that they were watching sakura trick in and sat down. They watched episode 1 and 2, but when they got to the scene where mitsuki walks in on Yuu and Haruka when they are kisu'in DAMAGAK says FUCK THIS NERDS I CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF SHIT, FUCK YOU YOSHI FUCK YOU KAPPUN FUCK YOU ALL! Damagak puts on his fantastic sunglasses but they fail him again and the sun's rays reflect of his sunglasses and burn the nearest calender causing the whole theatre to burn down. Damagak, Yoshi, and Kappun manage to escape the building but they are then on the most wanted list for hi-jacking and burning down the local movie theatre. ' B-DUB senses went off and he ran to the secret underground hideout of Damagak, Kappun, and Yoshipro. arrived there and saw there was no B-DUB so he fucked off. Meanwhile SteelFlare was fapping super hard to futa but then thought, what if I actually just got a girl and just gave her a dick. SteelFlare wondered who would volunteer to be a test subject for this but then realized that unconscious girls can't say no. SteelFlare then found and knocked out Zackcat and brought her back to the lab. SteelFlare then did some experiments and then finally made a girl with a dick. SteelFlare then was confused on who would get low and open their mouth and then take 15 gallons of semen directly to the fucking face. Steel decided that both of them could do it, so they both got low and blasted each other with gallon upon gallon of cum until they both were sent flying to the Northpole in which they lived amoung the Polar Bears. Back at the Secret Hideout of Yoster, Damagak, and Kappun, there was a dispute going on. It was about if OG's dick was real or not. However they all came to the conclusion that it was for sure real. They then decided that they were bored so they came out of the hideout and both ran in separate directions. Meanwhile Silver was sitting at home wondering why there wasn't an MFC call going on. Silver wondered, and then came up with a brilliant idea. He decided he was going to make MegaMan Battle Network a MEME GAME. What Silver did was go every runner's house and replace all of their games with MegaMan Battle Network. Surprisingly his plan worked and Battle Network was now the next top tier MEME GAME. GamerDomey was so angry that he wasn't included in the story up until this point that he threw an apple at the ground which exploded into 3 tornadoes which sent Damagak, Yoshipro, and Kappun flying towards him. Now that they were in one place CAM SHOWED UP AND SAID HEY GUYS WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY WTF CHEEKY BREW M8 I'LL REK ALL OF YOU NERDS! Cam told everybody there were 50/50 tickets for sale which made Kappun and Domey leave. Cam then Kamehameha'd Yoshipro and Damagak to the middle of the unspecific desert in which they blind raced my weight loss coach to pass the time. TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!

MFC: THE FANFIC ECKS DEE DIRECTORS CUT

One day Kappun was sitting at home writing a shitty fanfic when suddenly MIKE MOTHER FUCKING CHANG burst through the wall and said YO MAN YOU NEED TO GET A SIX PACK! Kappun said fuck you mike chang I don't need a six pack. Mike Chang then whipped out his after burn fuel and then came in it and said YO KAPPUN HAVE SOME AFTER BURN FUEL! but before MIKE CHANG could throw it at KAPPUN, CALEB HART came crashing in through KAPPUN'S window and punched MIKE CHANG in the dick then threw him out the window. CALEB said KAPPUN WE GOTTA GO TAKE SOME ROIDS...I MEAN WORK OUT! then CALEB picked up KAPPUN and backwards long jumped to the gym. At the gym they saw ZEROTHEHIDEN. ZERO decided that he was bored as shit so he took a spoon...and threw it to the man standing next to him, who was JARVITZ, JARVITZ then said WHAT THE FUCK WE NEED TO GET THE MFC together and go to AGDQ! FAG FAG FAG NIGGERS NIGGERS NIGGERS! for some fucking reason ZERO thought that was a good idea so he agreed with JARVITZ. However they never actually fucking did it and they went their own ways. JARVITZ decided to go fap into some spoons and see how many things he could do with the cum filled spoons after he had fapped into them. He then wrote a book about it titled "I CAME IN A SPOON: THE JARVITZ STORY" the book sold over 20 Million copies wordwide and then had a movie adaptation. NOW BACK TO CALEB AND GARRETT I MEAN KAPPUN XD. Caleb and Kappun were done taking roids...I mean working out and Caleb got a call from his Dad telling him to go home and whip out his dick on stream so Caleb left. Kappun was just standing in the gym with nothing to do when YOSHIPRO101 just fucking rammed a fucking Jeep into the gym and came crashing through which sent the whole gym crashing to the ground. KAPPUN, now roided as hell managed to survive. YOSHIPRO said, HI KAPPUN do you want to go watch all 12 SAKURA TRICK episodes 12 times in a row! KAPPUN said, SURE M8! Yoshipro and Kappun went off to watch the show. But back at the rekt gym DAMAGAK emerged from the rubble and said I NEED TO SEE SAKURA TRICK, I'VE HEARD FANTASTIC THINGS ABOUT IT! Damagak then got on a YUZU and rode it to the movie theatre that Yoster and Kappun had taken over. Damagak then went into the room that they were watching sakura trick in and sat down. They watched episode 1 and 2, but when they got to the scene where mitsuki walks in on Yuu and Haruka when they are kisu'in DAMAGAK says FUCK THIS NERDS I CAN'T HANDLE THIS KIND OF SHIT, FUCK YOU YOSHI FUCK YOU KAPPUN FUCK YOU ALL! Damagak puts on his fantastic sunglasses but they fail him again and the sun's rays reflect of his sunglasses and burn the nearest calender causing the whole theatre to burn down. Damagak, Yoshi, and Kappun manage to escape the building but they are then on the most wanted list for hi-jacking and burning down the local movie theatre. ' B-DUB senses went off and he ran to the secret underground hideout of Damagak, Kappun, and Yoshipro. arrived there and saw there was no B-DUB so he fucked off. Meanwhile SteelFlare was fapping super hard to futa but then thought, what if I actually just got a girl and just gave her a dick. SteelFlare wondered who would volunteer to be a test subject for this but then realized that unconscious girls can't say no. SteelFlare then found and knocked out Zackcat and brought her back to the lab. SteelFlare then did some experiments and then finally made a girl with a dick. SteelFlare then was confused on who would get low and open their mouth and then take 15 gallons of semen directly to the fucking face. Steel decided that both of them could do it, so they both got low and blasted each other with gallon upon gallon of cum until they both were sent flying to the Northpole in which they lived amoung the Polar Bears. Back at the Secret Hideout of Yoster, Damagak, and Kappun, there was a dispute going on. It was about if OG's dick was real or not. However they all came to the conclusion that it was for sure real. They then decided that they were bored so they came out of the hideout and both ran in separate directions. Meanwhile Silver was sitting at home wondering why there wasn't an MFC call going on. Silver wondered, and then came up with a brilliant idea. He decided he was going to make MegaMan Battle Network a MEME GAME. What Silver did was go every runner's house and replace all of their games with MegaMan Battle Network. Surprisingly his plan worked and Battle Network was now the next top tier MEME GAME. GamerDomey was so angry that he wasn't included in the story up until this point that he threw an apple at the ground which exploded into 3 tornadoes which sent Damagak, Yoshipro, and Kappun flying towards him. Now that they were in one place CAM SHOWED UP AND SAID HEY GUYS WHY AM I NOT IN THIS STORY WTF CHEEKY BREW M8 I'LL REK ALL OF YOU NERDS! Cam told everybody there were 50/50 tickets for sale which made Kappun and Domey leave. Cam then Kamehameha'd Yoshipro and Damagak to the middle of the unspecific desert in which they blind raced my weight loss coach to pass the time. TO BE CONTINUED NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL Z!


End file.
